


"We look amazing together."

by Mirai_Sakuta



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Apparently Raito is the most wanted model, M/M, Modeling AU, Raito!Philip, Shotaro is the part time model, oh and Shotaro is also Raito's neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sakuta/pseuds/Mirai_Sakuta
Summary: Raito almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Wasn’t Shotaro said he was a private detective? Now he was a model? Since when? Is this is his first photo shoot as a model? He looked so pretty. The company that did his photo shoot really did Shotaro a great justice with that lighting.Unfortunately, it is only two page of advertisement where Shotaro was only there twice. First was him modeling for the WindScale fedora (looked almost the same as the one he wore when they first met) and ties. Next was him modeling for suit. He looked very attractive (Pretty? Cute? Beautiful? Gorgeous?).“Philip-kun, you’re next in two minutes.”
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	"We look amazing together."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my bullshit. Its 10:30 pm at my place and I really wanted to sleep. 
> 
> So here we got my self-indulgence fiction where Philip is Raito and Raito is a model. Shotaro is still a detective tho, he just do part time modelling. 
> 
> My first fic for the NaNoWriMo. Sorry if its a bit late. I hope you will enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar or any mistake. English is not exactly my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

Its getting boring. Being flooded by thousands pixels of lights. The plain white and green backgrounds. The sound of cameras clicking and taking shots of him. The mere thought of this going to end up at the some magazine brand made him yawned.

“Now please posed while looking to your left. Yes, just like that.”

They didn’t even asked him to smile. Somehow he wondered to those day when he was young when a photo was considered enough when you already smiling in the picture. Now, he had to show expression without expressing them. Like, how can he showed that he was sad when they only took shots of his eyes? 

Still, its okay. Its not like he cared. He lose interest in modelling years ago. He also not the kind of people who loved to bask in praises and fame. After all, in the end its going to bored him to death.

Maybe he should considered a career change? Maybe he can become a fashion designer? A baker? Or even a vet? Or maybe an actor? After all having different character personalities seems thrilling and challenging enough.

He chuckled. That sound almost impossible. For all he know, he still stuck here for two more years. As the contract had stated.

“Yes that all for now!”

He let out a relief sigh. Finally.

He stretched out a bit and his manager was by his side in the second.

“Photo shoot for the TG brand. Done. Next is the photo shoot for the STEPS brand at 4 o’clock in the evening,” she said.

Raito didn’t say anything and just walked away, ignoring everything and everyone.

* * *

Obviously, Raito went straight home. He have 5 hours more before the next photo shoot so why not stay at home then.

Even though he was a popular male model, his home is quite humble. Its a small flat that have a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a small living room. He also have a gray cat to accompanied him. For him, its enough. He kinda appreciated it that he lived alone. Its not easy to have what he had now.

Yes, Raito is the youngest son of the Sonozaki family. Yes, the Sonozaki family is well-known and also a wealthy family. Yes, Sonozaki Ryuube who is Raito’s father is the owner of a big modelling agency. Yes, Raito did worked under his father’s agency.

But Raito never really like his family.

His older sister, Saeko ran off to marry a man that looks like a drug dealer who she insisted ‘loves her wholeheartedly’. When they were younger, Raito never really bond that well with her. Maybe because of the age gap or because Saeko is a complete bitch to him when he was a child.

His second sister, Wakana is tolerable. She is a good sister. Saeko isnt there but Wakana is. She used to be a model under their father’s agency too but when she reached 20 years old. She discontinued her modelling contract and become a radio host and a small time singer under a less-known publication house outside the big city. Its okay though. Raito never missed her radio show and in each of it, she sounded happy.

Then, his mother, Sonozaki Fumine. Not much can say about her. He saw her rarely and its only when his father host an important family meeting where their family gathered.

Lastly, Sonozaki Ryuube. He used to hear the workers said that his father is a respectable man even with the mysterious aura surrounding him. He snorted. Well, his father is a good employer, he admitted that. But he is suck as a father.

This flat that Raito lived in now is using his own money because his father actually disagree with his decision to live by himself and gave conditions. That is, Raito can only used his own money to buy the house if he wanted to live alone.

Raito went into the kitchen and take out the cat food from the cabinet. He shook it softly just enough to call Mikku, his cat’s name. He needed to feed him before he can threw himself on the bed and get some sleep but Philip never came.

Raito was confused. Usually, Mikku will be here at this time because the cat know when is his feeding time. So, Raito put down the cat food and start searching for Mikku. He searched for him the whole house. In the bathroom, in the bedroom, under the bed, under the sofa, under the table but still nothing.

Raito sighed as he opened the door to the balcony. Well, he can only hoped Mikku would be back by nighttime. As Raito lean on the rails, he heard meowing that came from the next balcony.

“Mikku?” Raito called cautiously.

Just like that, a familiar grey cat jump and sit on the rail of the next door balcony.

Raito smiled, “There you are!” he said. “Come here, Mikku.”

“Ah, so your name is Mikku huh,” a new voice said. Raito was perplexed.

“Ah, sorry. I must have shocked you,” the man said. Then, a behind the wall, a head showed up. A man, wearing what Raito can see a fedora and a collared shirt with a vest, smiled to him. He’s cute, Raito’s mind helpfully supplied.

“This little guy here had been accompanying me since this morning. I wonder where he come from,” he continued. “So you are his owner. Your cat is very good. You train him well.”

Raito didn’t know what to respond. So he just observed the man some more. The man noticed that Raito became silent.

“Ah, well….my name is Hidari Shotaro. Your new neighbour.”

“Oh, my name is-” Raito stopped himself before starting again- “Raito.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shotaro said as he petted Mikku and looked at him.

“The feeling is mutual,” Raito replied. “When did you moved in?”

“This week. I have a job to do here.”

“Ouh. What job?”

“You see, I am a private detective. My boss said he need my help here.”

“Really? A private detective? How thrilling,” Raito smiled, he placed his chin on his palm and looked straight to Shotaro.

Shotaro let out a chuckle. “Well, not exactly. Most of the cases are about missing pets. Mostly cats. So I am more or less good with cats.”

“Like a cat whisperer then?”

Shotaro responded with a small smile. “Some call me that too,” he said. “But those cases are still not that important though. That’s why my boss asked me to stay there while he solved other cases in the cities.”

Raito noticed how Shotaro’s eyes looked distant. Then, Shotaro smile again, “So I am actually excited to do my job. As long as I can help my boss!”

“Interesting,” Raito muttered.

“You said anything?”

“Nothing,” Raito denied. “So tell me Shotaro, how old are you?”

* * *

“Wait you are 26?”

“Yeah.”

“You look younger than that.”

“Then, how old are you, Raito-kun.”

“No need for the honorific, after all I called you by your given name. And I am 18.”

“Oh, so young. And you are handsome too.”

“Huh?”

“Wait, did you said you call my name just like that?”

“What did you said?”

“What?”

“About me being handsome?”

“Dont change the subject!”

* * *

Much to Raito disappointment, he never got to talk to Shotaro again after that day. Even though its only been three days, Raito never saw Shotaro. He knew Shotaro was there in his house because Mikku werent there when feeding time at the evening. Its not like Raito can just knocked on Shotaro’s door and just to see him.

Raito sighed, ignoring his makeup artist that still touching up his face. This is another thing he doesnt understand, he is a guy, there’s no need to make up him that long.

Raito become more bored and picked up a magazine from the table. He started to flip through the pages absentmindedly. It is all the same. Models. Men and women. Modelling for perfume, clothes, undergarments, furniture, etc. Until his eyes caught a somehow familiar face. Immediately he straighten his sitting. 

There. The model of WindScale brand is no other than Shotaro.

Raito almost couldn’t believe his eyes. Wasn’t Shotaro said he was a private detective? Now he was a model? Since when? Is this is his first photo shoot as a model? He looked so pretty. The company that did his photo shoot really did Shotaro a great justice with that lighting.

Unfortunately, it is only two page of advertisement where Shotaro was only there twice. First was him modeling for the WindScale fedora (looked almost the same as the one he wore when they first met) and ties. Next was him modeling for suit. He looked very attractive (Pretty? Cute? Beautiful? Gorgeous?).

“Philip-kun, you’re next in two minutes.”

Raito didn’t get to look at the company information. So he just tore the two pages and fold it neatly. He put it in his wallet before standing up and get ready for the photo shoot.

* * *

That night, after making himself a cup of coffee, Raito unfold the pages and took a seat on the sofa. He studied those pages and search for the company information. At last, he found it.

Narumi Modeling Agency.

Raito smirked. If he didn’t have any reason to meet Shotaro, then he will make the reason.

* * *

A week had passed.

“Good morning,” Shotaro greeted as he entered Akiko’s office.

“Morning Shotaro!” Akiko replied brightly.

It somehow baffled Shotaro how did he become a part time worker of this modelling agency. Two weeks ago, he came here because his boss had request his help. Shotaro accept it and became excited as he thought that he could help his mentor in a case. But it was actually not it.

Apparently, his boss’s daughter, Akiko was short of worker and in desperate need of hands. So that was where he came. He helped a bit with the office work and he modeled once (only because he was a bit fan of WindScale brands). Yeah sure, at first he was a bit disappointed but Akiko is actually a pretty great person. Kinda annoying and sometimes loved to nag him but its she is very kind and understanding.

Because he was only working part time, he still a detective in the evening. It just, sometime he got a bit tired and use evening to rest. In those evenings, Mikku never failed to come and visited him. It was nice to have someone or something there waiting for him.

Speaking of Mikku, his owner, Raito, Shotaro havent see him yet since a week ago. He used to think that maybe he can use Mikku as an exuse to see Raito, told him that he just wanted to return Mikku back if Mikku ever stayed too long. But the thing is, Mikku always went back before dark. Maybe Mikku didn’t want to leave his owner alone at night. That’s nice.

“-taro! Hey, are you listening?” Akiko snapped him out from his thought.

“Sorry, what is it Akiko?”

Akiko smile brightly, “We have an important guest model today! They want to do a collaboration photo shoot with us!”

“That’s great! It can promote the company!”

Akiko smile remain bright. Ah, wait a minute.

“There are conditions, isnt it?” Shotaro guessed.

Akiko nodded. “Only one condition though.”

“And that is?”

“They want you to model with him.”

“Hah? Why me?!”

“I don’t know! They didn’t tell me the reason. They said you need to be a model too or else the deal is off.”

Shotaro sighed.

“Please Shotaro. This is a great deal! After all, you know have a bit experience being a model right? Its going to be fine,” Akiko reassured him.

Shotaro released another defeated sigh before asking, “What brand?”

“A men clothing brand called HIStyle.”

“Fine, I’ll do it. But you better pay me more,” Shotaro teased her. Akiko just let out a small laughed as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Shotaro, this is your partner in this photo shoot. Raito or you may know him as the infamous model, Philip,” Akiko said cheerfully as she introduced Shotaro to Raito.

Shotaro’s jaw almost dropped.

Raito just smile charmingly and said, “Nice to meet you, partner.”

“Raito, you……how…,” Shotaro was at lost.

“Well, it just a coincidence-” and a bit persuasion- “that our agency decide to collaborate with yours.”

“Then……I heard that you guys only want me to model with you?”

“Ah, I saw you in a week old magazine. I never know you are also a model!”

“I am actually just a part timer but that somehow didn’t answer my question?” Shotaro became a bit frustrated.

Raito chuckle before leaning his face towards Shotaro’s. “Well, to cut it short. I only want you.”

Suddenly, Shotaro felt that his face became warmer.

“After all, you look very attractive and I am pretty sure we will look amazing together,” Raito continued and winked.

“The make up artist will be here in 5 minutes. Then, at 9:15 am, we will start the photo shoot,” said Raito’s manager.

Raito nodded and she leave them both alone.

Shotaro suddenly felt a bit awkward.

“So,” Raito started. “We havent meet in almost two weeks. How are you?”

Shotaro rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m- I’m fine. How about you?”

“Great! More so after meeting you again.”

“That’s,” Shotaro hold on himself as he looked at Raito straight in his eyes. “That’s nice.” He smiled.

Raito breath hitched.

* * *

Raito lay down on the bed. Staring at his phone that show the text messages with Shotaro just an hour ago. He smiled and put his phone down on the bedside table.

After their photo shoot finished that morning, Raito used the excuse of ‘we may work together in the future again’ to gain Shotaro’s phone number. Today had been very fun. Raito was in a good mood all day. He wondered if Shotaro realized how Raito had been silently flirting with him. But it seems that Shotaro still treat him as a friend. Well, that is enough for now. He was confident that he can turn their relationship into something more.

It was worth all the persuasion and the wait. He literally cancel almost all his modeling schedule and bribed a few people so he can still have influence to others. The most hardest part for now was how he persuade HIStyle brand to actually let his agency collaborate with Shotaro’s small agency. He was a bit lucky that he had the most-wanted model tittle so yes, HIStyle agree to his term.

Raito was thinking about making it into one of his condition to hired him as a model, that whenever he needed to model with another people, he only wanted Shotaro. No one else. It’s a win win on both side so Raito didn’t think that it will be that much of a problem.

Raito turned off his lights. His mind whispered a goodnight to Raito’s special someone. He looked forward for the days with Shotaro in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comment and kudos is much appreciated. 
> 
> At this point I just realized that I literally trying to take the character for myself. I mean like, this fic is almost didnt have any logic of Kamen Rider W but eh, Im the author so I guess I dont care much.
> 
> Thank you for reading and Im sorry for any mistake in it. Feel free to correct me.
> 
> Oh, and I am also sorry for Raito behaviour. After all, he is not Philip but he is Philip (????)
> 
> Again, Thank you so much!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
Mirai Sakuta.


End file.
